Love Eros
by Erens Titan
Summary: "Because you, Hinamori Amu, got in the way of my arrow and now our fates are sealed."


**I've been obsessed with Greek mythology lately and I just had to start this story. In this story, the gang are in high school. Amu's a sophomore while as Ikuto's age is unknown.**

**Oh and I don't own Amu or any of the characters or Shugo Chara. I ain't Peach-Pit. Enjoy y'all!**

* * *

There was something about Amu that everybody loved.

No, she wasn't like those high school cheerleaders that had huge egos.

No, she wasn't a bad-ass that smoked and sold weed.

No, she wasn't the valedictorian.

She wasn't even _that_ pretty. Sure, she was cute and her hair was an unusual color, but that was it. She was just a normal high school student with a spicy facade. She didn't smoke, she wasn't that smart, I mean enough to get her by but by no means was she the valedictorian, and she didn't have much talent. She didn't do much to get herself noticed. There was just _something_ about her that made her special. Something about her aura and the air that surrounded her.

Maybe that's why fate screwed her over.

* * *

It was a beautiful day and Amu decided to walk to school. Why not soak up some vitamin D on a day like this?

Normally, she would get a ride from her parents, but seeing how gorgeous the day was, she declined their offer. Getting some exercise once in a while didn't sound so bad- she had told her parents.

She strutted down the sidewalk, pretending she was a model, and quietly giggled to herself knowing she most definitely looked ridiculous. The air somehow felt fresher for some reason and she felt like nothing could bring her down. When the weather was happy, she was happy.

As if her thoughts jinxed her, halfway through her enjoyable walk to school, she heard a strangled cry. So much for that happy day...

_"What should I do? Should I help? No, I shouldn't... I'm already going to be late! But, how can I live with myself if I don't? Gahhiwiesofjpwoe!" _Amu panicked as two parts of her brain argued with each other. Her brain was telling her no but her feet were already moving towards the source of the cry.

"Ow! Kiseki! You're hurting me!" A girl with dyed pink hair cried out, pinned against the wall by a lavender haired boy, who was obviously the "Kiseki" the girl was getting attacked by. They were both from her high school; Amu knew this because of the plaid clad clothes they were wearing and the name tags pinned on their shirt pockets.

"You are not breaking up with me and that's final!"

"Um... guys. Sorry, to break up your argument, but school's about to start in... five minutes," Amu said, glancing at her watch as she said this.

"What the crap? Can't you see we're in the middle of an important conversation, peasant?" Kiseki replied. Contrary to Kiseki's response, Ran's (Amu figured out her name by glancing at her name tag) eyes were begging her to put an end to this. The problem was, Amu didn't know how. Sure, she was good at pretending she was tough with her spicy facade, but Kiseki is a male high school student that towered over her.

But as Amu saw the fist coming towards the helpless girl pinned against the wall, all thoughts flew out of her mind as she dove to catch the fist. She successfully caught the flying fist and smirked at the fuming Kiseki. All of a sudden, the air around them changed, as if a car or a train passed by.

OOF!" Amu cried as she felt something stabbing her chest, making her little victory against Kiseki short lived. She looked down, shocked that her chest seemed to be perfectly fine and still intact. The pain began to become too hard to bear, and she fell over, unable to support herself. She clutched her chest, but nothing could stop the incredible, tense, sensation she was experiencing. It felt like someone was squeezing and pulling her heart. She clenched her eyes shut hoping it would block out the pain but she had no luck.

"HOLY! Is she okay? I don't even punch hard!" Kiseki panicked, thoughts of becoming a murderer flooding his mind. He wasn't ready for jail; he was only sixteen for Christ's sake! He didn't mean for all this to happen, but the thought of losing Ran caused him to lose himself.

"Calm down you idiot and call 9-1-1!" Ran got up and shook him, causing him to snap out of his panic attack.

"Right!" he replied, taking his phone out of his pocket and dialing the said numbers.

"Oh and her name is... where did she go?" In the split second Ran took her attention off of Amu and onto Kiseki, the girl had vanished into thin air, leaving no evidence behind.

"There's absolutely no way she could have gone anywhere that quickly when she was lying on the floor just a second ago..." Kiseki said, slowly, gears running through his brain.

"Could we have imagined this?" Ran asked.

"Let's just go to school and pretend this never happened. Don't tell _anyone_ otherwise we are going to be scientist's guinea pigs for the rest of our lives... _understand?__" _Kiseki commanded. Ran nodded, and they both rushed to get to school. They were already thirty minutes late, but they could care less given the situation.

* * *

The unbearable pain in Amu's chest was finally relieved when she felt hands cradling her head.

"Hey, wake up!"

Amu felt a light tapping on her cheek and woke up to see stunning indigo orbs staring back at her. As they locked eyes, she could feel her heart thumping rapidly and cheeks burning.

"_Why... I just met him." _she thought to herself. The stranger was beautiful, but Amu wasn't one to fall in love with strangers, no matter how beautiful they were. Ryan Gosling could appear before her and she wouldn't even glance at him.

But somehow, this stranger captivated her.

"You idiot... why did you get involved in that?" the stranger scowled.

"W-what?"

"Why did you jump in front of her?"

"Um.. I don't know BECAUSE SHE WAS GETTING HURT?"

"I don't need the sass, young lady..."

"You don't look that much older than me!"

And that was true. The stranger looked roughly around eighteen years old. His hair and eyes matched, both a blue-purple shade that was a bit on the darker side. His hair was styled so his bangs would fall over his eyes in a sexy manner and he would flip it every so often so it wouldn't stab his gorgeous orbs.

And ooh did he know how to dress. He was wearing a blue muscle shirt that outlined his abs and paired it with some black skinny jeans. To top it off, he had a pair of high top Supras to decorate his feet. Amu didn't like to admit it, but when guys dressed well, it turned her on.

"-older than you."

"What?" she asked, missing what he said completely.

"Too busy checking me out?" he replied, smirking. Amu's cheeks reddened even more, turning a bright tomato red.

"No!" she screeched, embarrassed that she was caught.

"Yeah, okay. Not like your strawberry cheeks are giving anything away," he chuckled. Amu covered her cheeks with her hands and begged her cheeks to stop whatever they were doing. They obviously didn't like listening because they remained red, as if they were mocking her.

"Wait, why am I here again?" Amu asked, realizing that she was supposed to be at school and here she was with... she didn't even know his name!

"Because you, Hinamori Amu, got in the way of my arrow and now our fates are sealed."

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
